heroclixfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Sablon:Combat Action Rules
'HARCI TEVÉKENYSÉGEK' Az itt leírt szabályok mind a közelharci, mind a távharci támadásra is vonatkoznak. 'A támadódobás' Egy támadás sikerességének meghatározásához a támadó karakternek támadó domást kell tennie. Ehhez két hatoldalú kockával kell dobni (2d6 vagy 2k6). Ezek összege a támadóösszeg. Ha ez a szám nagyobb vagy egyenő, mint a megtámadott karakter védelmi értéke, akkor a támadás sikeres volt, ellenkező esetben sikertelen. Ezután még számos lehetőség van a sikeres támadás legyengítésére. Szövetséges karakter, mint célpont. Nem választhatsz szövetséges karaktert támadás célpontjának. A karakter nem választhatja saját magát sem célpontnak, hacsak valamilyen képesség vagy egyéb erre külön lehetőséget nem ad. 'Sebzés és gyógyulás' Amikor egy támadás sikeres, akkor a célpont karakter annyit sebződik, amennyi a támadó karakter (esetlegesen módosított) sebzése. A célpont karakter irányítója el kell hogy forgassa a figuratárcsát annyi klikknyit, mint amennyi sebzést kapott. Nincs sebződés. A sebzést nem okozó támadások sebzése nem módosítható. Kritikus találat sem okoz sebzést, kritikus hiba pedig nem okoz sebzést a támadónak. 0 sebzés. A 0 sebzést okozó támadások sebzése módosítható. Kritikus találat növeli a sebzést, kritikus hiba pedig sebzést okoz a támadónak. Ha a sebzés nincs módosítatva, a célpont nem sebződik. Átütő sebzés. (Penetrating damage) Az átütő sebzést nem lehet képességekkel (pl Edzettség) vagy tulajdonságokkal csökkenteni. Lehet azonban Előnyökkel (Feats) vagy Harctéri Körülményekkel (Battlefield Conditions) csökkenteni. Csökkenthetetlen sebzés. (Unavoidable damage) Csökkenthetetlen sebzés nem csökkenthető, módosítható, vagy irányítható át másik karakternek. Gyógyító képességek és hatások. A karakterek képesek lehetnek az őket ért sebzést visszagyógyítani (Regeneráció, Energiaelszívás , Támogatás). Gyógyulás esetén a karakter tárcsáját vissza kell forgatni, annyit klikknyit, amennyit gyógyult. A startpozíció elé nem lehet gyógytani a karaktereket. 'Karakterek Legyőzése' Ha egy karakter tárcsáján KO jelenik meg, a karakter kiesik a játékból, vegyétek le a játéktérről. '2 és 12 Dobás: Kritikus Hiba és Kritikus Ütés' Ha egy támadás alatt dupla 1-est dobsz, akkor az kritikus hiba, automatikusan elvéti a karakter a célpontot, még akkor is, ha eltalálta volna. A támadó 1 csökkenthetetlen sebzést szenved el (megsebzi magát, felrobbant a fegyver, vagy hasonló). Ha egy támadás alatt dupla 6-ost dobsz, akkor az kritikus ütés, automatikusan eltalálja a karakter a célpontot, még akkor is, ha elvétette volna. A támadó sebzése 1-el növekszik a támadás idejére. Több célpont ellen végrehajtott távolsági támadás esetén minden célpontra érvényes a növlt sebzés. Támogatás és a kritikális dobások. Ha Támogatás képesség használatakor dupla 1-est dobsz, a Támogatás automatikusan sikertelen, valamint 1 sebzést okoz a Támogatás célpontjának, de a Támogatónak nem. Dupla 6-os dobás esetén automatikusan sikerül a Támogatás, és ezen felül a Támogatás célpontja 1-el többet gyógyul. 'Ellökés (Knock Back)' Két ugyanolyan kockaérték sikeres támadás esetén (dupla 1-est kivéve, ami nem biztosan talál) a célpontot ellöki a sebzés után a támadó. Bizonyos esetben védett lehet egy karakter az ellökéstől, ezt ellenőrízni kell ellökés előtt. Az ellökött karakter minden sebződése után 1 mező eltávolodik a támadótól, egyenes vonalban (lehet átlós is). Több karakter esetén a távolabbival kell kezdeni a végrehajtást. Ellökési sebzés. Föld magasságú mezőn levő karakter ellökése megáll falnál, térkép szélén, emelt terep határán és áthatolhatatlan terep szélén. Ebben az esetben az ellökött karakter 1 ellökési sebzést szenved el. A fal vagy terep sem rombolódik le, ha nekilöknek egy karaktert. Powers that reduce damage dealt also reduce knock back damage. Knock back damage is dealt (and reduced) separately from damage dealt by the attacker. If the knock back path would cross a square occupied by another character, put the knocked back character in the last unoccupied square before it would cross the square occupied by the other character. Stopping in this way does not deal damage to either character. Knock back off elevated terrain. When a character is knocked back off of elevated terrain, the knock back path ends in the first square of grounded terrain and the character is dealt 2 knock back damage. If the first grounded square along the knock back path is occupied by another character, the knock back path ends in the last elevated square and the knocked back character is dealt 1 knock back damage (in some cases this may result in the knocked back character not moving.) Characters with the Flight ability (see p. 16) are knocked back off of elevated terrain normally, but are not dealt knock back damage for passing from elevated to grounded terrain. 'Közelharc' Close combat represents hand-to-hand and melee weapon attacks. Your character must be adjacent to a target to make a close combat attack. 'Távharc' Ranged combat represents ranged attacks, such as thrown bombs, repulsor rays, machine guns, energy blasts, and psionic attacks. Every character has a range value printed on its base. This is the maximum number of squares that a character’s ranged combat attack can reach. If the range value is greater than 0 and your character is not adjacent to an opposing character, then your character can make a ranged combat attack. A character can attack in any direction, regardless of the direction it is facing. Line of fire. Before making a ranged combat attack, you must determine if the attacker has a clear line of fire to the target and if the target is within range. Before declaring your character’s action for that turn, you are allowed to check the map to see which targets are valid targets. To determine if there is a clear line of fire, use any straight edge or draw an imaginary line from the center of the attacker’s square to the center of the target’s square. As demonstrated in Figure 10, the line of fire is blocked if the line of fire passes through a square occupied by * a character other than the attacker or the target (Figure 10-A); * the line of fire crosses blocking terrain (Figure 10-B); or * the line of fire passes between two adjacent characters, even on a diagonal (Figure 10-C). If the line of fire is blocked, the attacker can’t make a ranged combat attack against that target. A character can draw a line of fire to itself or to the square it occupies. Grounded characters block line of fire only to other grounded characters. If the attacker has a clear line of fire, count the shortest route to the target in squares using the imaginary line as a guide. Do not count the square the attacker occupies when determining range. You can use a ranged combat attack to target an opposing character that is adjacent to a friendly character. Grounded characters can make ranged combat attacks against flying characters. Multiple ranged combat targets. All characters have one ( ), two ( ), or three ( ) lightning bolt symbols printed next to their range values. The number of lightning bolts is the number of different targets the character can target with a single ranged combat attack. A character can’t target the same character more than once during a ranged combat attack. If a character attacks more than one target, that character must be able to draw a clear line of fire to each target. A character can use its full range against each character targeted. A character is not required to target as many characters as it has lightning bolts. When your character attempts to affect more than one target with a ranged combat attack, you make only one attack roll; compare this attack total to every target’s defense value. Some targets with low defense values might be affected, while others with high defense values might not be affected. Whenever you target multiple opposing characters with a single ranged combat attack, divide the attacker’s damage value any way you choose among the successfully hit targets; a successfully hit target can be dealt 0 damage or any nonfractional amount of damage, provided that all damage dealt is divided among the successfully hit targets. Example #1: Jason gives a ranged combat action to the Human Torch™. The Human Torch has two lightning bolt symbols next to his range value. Jason chooses two opposing characters within the Human Torch’s range. Jason can draw a clear line of fire from the Human Torch to each of the two targets. The Human Torch has an attack value of 9. Jason rolls 2d6, with a result of 8. The attack total is 17 (10+7=17). Jason compares his 17 to the defense value of the two targets: One is Captain America, with a defense value of 18, and the other is a Moloid™, with a defense value of 15. The Human Torch misses Captain America, but he hits the Moloid for 3 damage. Example #2: Norm uses Iron Man™ to make a ranged combat attack targeting Goliath™ and the Mole Man™, successfully hitting both targets and dealing 4 damage. Norm could choose to deal 2 damage to each target, 3 damage to one target and 1 damag